The present invention relates generally to a multiple roll dispenser, and more particularly to a dual roll dispenser incorporating a transfer mechanism for transferring the dispensing operation from a first roll to a second roll upon depletion of the first roll.
Dual or multiple roll dispensers are well known in the art. Examples of such dispensers are provided in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,756,485; 3,628,743; 3,007,650; and 3,288,387. Such dispensers typically incorporate a transfer mechanism or device to ensure sequential dispensing of sheet material from an additional roll upon the first roll being depleted a predetermined amount. The reliability, effectiveness, and complexity of these transfer mechanisms is an important consideration and the industry is continuously concerned with improving such devices and the overall operation of the multiple or dual roll dispensers.
The present invention relates to a dual roll dispenser having an effective and reliable transfer mechanism.